Soy Sauce of Love!
by Yusagi
Summary: When Nuriko makes a 'love powder', it seems the poor emperor's fate is sealed! Until Miaka eats it, anyway. What will hapen when Tamahome finds out about Miaka's 'change? And what will Miaka do?


Disclaimer: C'mon...I don't own FY...

AN: Ahh...now THIS is an odd one...perhaps we can finally call it fluff? I was thinking Love potion no.9 here(but I want to save that title for when I get a good 'copy' plot for it that I can use in a fic...;p)

Alright...this _could_ be considered mild one-sided shonen-ai...but as all I'm doing is writing Nuriko IC(at least for this time period) I'd hardly call it that.

(The '&'s at the begining are to make to spaces hold...HONESTLY! What asinine idiot made this editing system? IT SUCKS! NO symbols work, my formatting doesn't hold, and the italics freak out some times! GIMME MY OLD ONE BACK!)

* * *

_Soy Sauce of Love_

_&_

_&_

**Chapter 1: _Powder makes perfect!_**

&

&

&

"So you see...it's actually quite easy!"

"Uh...could you repeat that?"

"Erm...why?"

"I was writing it down!"

He gave her a pecular glance. "Why do you need to write down the instructions for a permanant Passion Powder?"

"Err...well...you never know when you can use this stuff, and you might not have your character when we need this."

"But this is permanant. an though it's not a deidu, it's quite powerful."

"Well...we might not have the ingredients for the short one!"

"You realize it doesn't change their feelings, it simply enflames or impassions their feelings...if you used it on someone who disliked you, things could get quite perverse."

"Well...doesn't change it's usefulness."

"Alright, alright...I'll tell you."

oOOOOOo

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...but we just can't _be!_" She sobbed, sliding to her knees.

"What's wrong, no da?" Chichiri asked, frowning as he walked up.

"I-it's nothing, see?" she said, conjuring a fake smile for him.

"It doesn't look like 'nothing' to me, no da."

She smiled and shook her head. "I can't really talk about it..."

"Are you sure?" The monk inquired. "It's quite useful, no da."

"It's just that...just now, I had to push away two people I love."

"Two?" Chichiri asked. "I can guess one, but who is the other, no da?"

"How can you guess one?"

"Because Tamahome and you both act too much like martyrs, no da." He said with a small smile.

oOOOOOo

"I just remembered!" Tasuki said in a loud voice, "I need ta get back ta Lige-san mountain! My bandits're waitin' fer me!"

"But I thought you were staying with the priestess now?" Chiriko asked with a confused look. After Nuriko had gotten his 'Passion Powder' instructions, he'd 'accidentally' bopped Chiriko over the head while congradulating him. Thus, Chiriko's character was not apparant this fine morning.

"You think I'm believing that story!" Nuriko growled, "Sit down you jerk! I'm only cooking for His Majesty, anyway!"

"I thought ya gave up on him?" Tasuki snickered.

"Shows what _you _know, you stupid bandit!"

"Um...could you just start the breakfast? Miaka's already headed down the hall...and you know how she gets when there's no food." Chiriko said.

Tasuki shuddered in whatever memory Chiriko's words had summoned up, and Nuriko temporarily forgot his arguement, racing into the kitchen to start the food.

"But...ya know..." Tasuki said when Nuriko started the food, "It can be _worse _if she can only _smell _it!"

"Yes, but it is better than the two of you fighting all day instead." Chiriko said plainly.

"Ya _sure _ya don't have yer character?"

"Um...yes?"

oOOOOOo

_Today is going to be a great day! Nuriko's taking me to the stargazing festival, Chichiri's taking me fishing, Hotohori is going to plan how we figure out how to summon Suzaku with Chiriko and me...and best of all, I have no reason to run into Tamahome and make things awkward!_

Miake whistled a happy tune while skipping toward the kitchen, where the arome of food was already wafting from.

_Yes...today will be a wonderful day! In fact, it already is!_

Her wonderful day came crashing down, however, when she turned the corner and rammed right into the one person she did _not _want to see.

oOOOOOo

_Today is going to be dreadful..._ He sighed, pulling himself out of bed. _Feigning ignorance all day while Miaka is with Tamahome...staying _here_and catching up to my duties__while everyong else is enjoying the festival... not that I could really go even if I wasn't busy...planning a trip possibly around the world for Miaka that I will _not_ be going on...and worst of all, pretending I'm _happy _she's doing everything in her power to leave this world, and my life, forever._

He kept his face in a careful mask of indifference as he walked toward the dining room, when one was emperor, one simply did not wear their emotions for everyone to see, it was bad for morale.

_Indeed...today will be an absolutely wretched day...in fact...it already is._

The gloom surrounding his day and dragging him down, however, was dispelled by three words from the only woman he ever wanted to wake up to.

"Good morning, Hotohori!"

oOOOOOo

"He's gotta better reign on 'er than _you_ do!" Tasuki sniggered.

"What?" Chiriko asked.

"It's an adult thing..."

"Is it?" Tamahome asked irritably, "Enlighten me, what are you talking about?"

"Well, first off, Miaka comes in giving you the total cold shoulder..." Nuriko said, popping up from nowhere, "Then she practically goes on a rampage looking for food, until his majesty comes in, and instantly she becomes perfectly well behaved!"

"And she's pretty _friendly _with him, too!" Tasuki agreed, apparently oblivious to his recent argument with Nuriko.

"But...she's _always _friendly with His Majesty." Chiriko said.

"That's 'cause she's in lov-"

"Shut up!" Tamahome growled, clubbing Tasuki over the head.

"_TAMAHOME!_" Miaka snapped from across the room. "_What _are you doing!"

"Ow! What waz _that _for!" Tasuki whined, as Miaka ran over to him. "I was jes' mindin' my own business and-"

"Tamahome...It is unbecoming of a Celestial Warrior to attack his fellow warrior without cause." The emperor admonished.

"Are you okay, Tasuki?" Miaka asked, looking over him.

"Err...yeah..."

"Alright! Breakfast is served!" Nuriko announced, appearing out of the kitchen with several servants holding platters of fodd.

"_Food!_" Miaka yelled happily, abanoning her 'injured' warrior, and making a dive for Nuriko.

"Seems the food has a better reign on her than you do.." Tamahome sniggered.

"Food's gotta better reign than _anything _on 'er..." Tasuki mumbled

Nuriko apparently anticipated her attack, and deftly dodged the rabid teenager, carrying his food directly to where the emperor was sitting at the head of the table.

Miaka, however, would not be discouraged, chasing after Nuriko, and sitting next to the emperor in order to inch closer to the food.

"Come on, Miaka!" Nuriko growled, "You'll get your own food!"

"Yeah...but shouldn't some one test it for poison or something?"

"And _who _is going to poison His Majesty?" Tamahome asked, rolling his eyes as he sat at the table.

"You can taste it if you like, Miaka..." The emperor said, smiling.

"Don't do it! She'll eat it all!" Tasuki warned, having recently recovered from his 'injury', and sitting at the table near Chiriko.

"No I won't!" Miaka sniffed, the proceeded to devour the meal--except for a quarter bowl of rice. "Yumm...I guess it's not poisoned!"

"Uh...thank you, Miaka..." he said, looking down at what remained of his food, then announced--as if he'd been planning to all along and hadn't gotten a chance, "I am not very hungry today..."

"Here..." Nuriko said, offering him a tiny, delicate pitcher, "Try some soy-"

"_SOY SAUCE!_" Miaka drooled, snagging the cup that held it, and guzzling it straight.

"_NOO!" _Nuriko shrieked, as Miaka downed the sauce.

"Nu-" The emperor started, mildly irritated, but was cut off as the room exploded into chaos.

Miaka choked on the sauce as he spoke, and fell out of her chair. The warriors erupted in panic, it seemed everyone was screaming something different, as the flocked arounded their priestess who was hacking and coughing pitifully.

Nuriko had his hands clasped over his mouth, sheet-white, as he watched his priestess turn blue.

"_Nuriko! _What did you _do!_" The emperor cried, fury and fear obvious in his voice.

"N-_Nothing! _I _swear!_" Nuriko sobbed, backing up. "I-I-didn't _mean to!_"

"_How could you!" _Tamahome roared.

"_No! _I didn't _mean _to! I _didn't!_" Nuriko sobbed, curling up in a corner. "I just wanted everyone _happy!_"

"Do something!" The emperor insisted. "Someone _do something!_"

"_Mitsukake! _Some one get Mitsukake!"

Chiriko seemed the only one unaffected, as he watched Nuriko with a sad frown. _How could you Nuriko? I trusted you..._

"_Where is Mitsukake!" _

**ch 1 end**

**

* * *

**

AN: Ah...Silly Miaka, you should have listened to Nuriko!

But...what IS this? Why am I coming up with ideas that would change my light-hearted fluff to angst! (Bad Miaka! quit making me do it!)

Yusagi Sombermoon


End file.
